


He Said 'Yes'

by Gage



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff and Humor, Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:28:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24001351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gage/pseuds/Gage
Summary: “Eddie, are… are you ok?”He risks a glance at his boyfriend and manages a nod. “Yeah,I’mokay.”
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 27
Kudos: 343





	He Said 'Yes'

**Author's Note:**

> This story would not at all be possible without the musings of the Buddie Discord, specifically the thirst channel? This goes out to everyone who was apart of that discussion and urged (threw me off a cliff really) to write this one. Hope ya enjoy it. Thanks to ToughPaperRound for being my beta on this :)

* * *

Eddie can’t believe that just happened. He’d only looked away for a second, not even that long. He stares at the empty glass in Buck’s hand in horror, then at his idiot boyfriend who is all smiles. Eddie glances back toward the wine glass and hopes to hell that the ring is at the bottom as if he could use magic to will it back. There’s this horrible feeling in his chest as he places a hand over his own mouth to keep from shouting. 

Buck swallowed the engagement ring. The ring he’d spent weeks searching for and had it engraved with symbols specified to their names. The ring he’d been carrying around for the last two months, hoping for a break in their schedule, so that he could pick the proper place to propose to his boyfriend. His beautiful, insane boyfriend who never seemed to pay attention to his surroundings, had swallowed the damn thing whole. Eddie takes several breaths before signaling to their waiter. The young woman isn’t given a chance to say anything before he asks for their check. 

“Is everything okay, sir?” 

Eddie thinks he’s doing a good job at hiding how freaked out he is but Buck, for all his obliviousness, picks now to hone in on how not okay the situation is. The bright smile fades away, replaced by a frown, and it hurts Eddie that he inadvertently caused this. “Yes.” No. Hell, no. “Can we uh… can we have the check, please?” 

“Sure.” She glances at both of them, eyes filled with worry, before backing away from their table. When Eddie has successfully paid for their aborted dinner and got them out of the restaurant and into the truck, Buck finally speaks up. 

“Eddie… what the hell’s going on?” Buck is bordering on fear and that is the last thing he wants. 

“Nothing.” Eddie winces as his voice gets a little high, clearing his throat as he keeps his eyes on the road. The awkward silence lasts until a few minutes away from their next destination. 

“If nothing’s going on, why are you driving to the hospital?” Buck turns in his seat, and Eddie can feel the heat from his gaze right on his face. A hand lands on his thigh, gently squeezing down. “Eddie, are… are you ok?”

He risks a glance at his boyfriend and manages a nod. “Yeah, _I’m_ okay.” 

Buck’s eyes seem to narrow down at him. “Why did you say it like that?” 

“Like what?” 

“Edmundo Diaz! If you don’t tell me what’s going on right now, it’s couch city for you.” Buck’s tone is the same he used last week when Christopher had attempted to use the stove without permission or supervision. 

Eddie’s heart stutters over several beats before he can say anything. He places a hand over his chest, “I’m okay…” then places that same hand on Buck’s arm, the one that is still on his thigh. “But you might not be.” 

“What?” 

~*~ 

Eddie thinks that this night couldn’t have gotten any worse. He is wrong. They’re sitting in the exam room, the doctor has shown them the X-rays and is asking questions. Buck’s mouth has not closed since it opened the moment he saw the ring on the radiograph. Any attempt to comfort his boyfriend has been met with a swat of his hand, so he’s been standing by the bed, while Buck stands by the board peering at the image. “I can’t believe you thought it was a good idea to put it in the wine glass,” Buck mutters, eyes never leaving the bright board. 

“It wasn’t my first idea…” Eddie can’t believe he’s the one being reprimanded here, he’d been trying to do something romantic for god sakes. 

“Where did you plan to put it, Eddie?” Buck tilts his head, still eying the image in front of him. 

“Those chocolate muffins you like so much,” he replies without really thinking it through. He is not pouting, thank you very much. Eddie remembers how disappointed he was that the place had run out, Buck loves that fluffy chocolate muffin. 

“Aww really?” Buck smiles at him, and for a moment he thinks he’s forgiven, so like an idiot, he nods. “Tell me something, Eddie…” 

Even the nurse and doctor glance their way at the weird tone in Buck’s voice. 

“If I swallowed this thing,” he points to the ring on the x-ray, “While it was visible in a wine glass, what do you think would have happened if you had stuffed it in a muffin?” His eyes narrow down and his nose scrunches up. It’s a little cute and terrifying all at once. Eddie honestly doesn’t want to answer that one. 

“You put it in a wine glass?” The nurse finally speaks up, and Eddie does not care for her judgey tone. Not at all. 

~*~ 

They’re laying in bed panting for breath after a particularly good round of what Buck calls ‘Apology sex’ when he notices that he is playing around on his phone. “Seriously?” 

“Just a sec…” 

“What the hell are you doing?” 

Buck grins before putting the phone back down on the end table. He rolls himself over and just like that Eddie has his arms full of a very heavy boyfriend. 

“What did you just do?” He’s not going to be distracted by his sweaty boyfriend. 

  
  


Unfortunately for him, Buck’s very good at distraction, which is why he doesn’t find out until the next morning when he’s making them breakfast. His phone is fully charged and has a ton of notifications for some reason. He swipes up and nearly drops the phone into the sink. 

There’s an Instagram post… with Buck’s X-ray pic where you can clearly see the ring. The text below it reads. _‘I said Yes.’_

Eddie frowns trying to wrack his brain, he knows damn well he didn’t even get to ask before Buck swallowed the damn thing. So without thinking, he replies to the post. 

_‘No, you didn’t.’_

He’s getting down two mugs when his phone pings with a notification. There’s a reply to his comment. 

‘ _Well… I did now…’_

Eddie hangs his head laughing. Types out a quick reply before he goes to fill up the mugs. 

‘ _It doesn’t count if I didn’t ask…’_

Not even a second later another ping follows. 

_‘Come and ask me then…’_

Later, when Buck is passed out from yet another round of what he calls ‘Celebratory sex’, he reposts Buck’s picture along with the caption, 

**‘HE SAID "YES" Picture of the ring in 2-4 days.’**


End file.
